


The Outdoorsey Type

by RubyIntyale



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: Sometimes you just need to take a few minutes off from a busy shoot to appreciate a 30 year old man wearing ankle socks.





	The Outdoorsey Type

**Author's Note:**

> I have 2 WiPs that I should be updating, but [Armie Hammer was wearing ankle socks.](http://maraskolnikova.tumblr.com/post/174278612362/just-going-to-take-a-moment-here-to-appreciate/)  
> This is a work of fiction. Wasn't there. Didn't see it. Wouldn't have stopped them if I had.

“Where are they? Luca wants to start setting up the next shot.”

“I dunno. I think they've wandered off again. I'll go and find them.”

 

Behind the relative privacy of a large rock, Timmy couldn't get close enough. He kissed Armie with his whole body, eyes closed, almost trying to climb him.

“You're so needy today,” Armie's breath was hot against Timmy's skin, damp from running round all morning and the sticky summer air.

“Have you _seen_ you?” Timmy ran his palms over Armie's chest. “You look incredible like this.”

Armie chuckled.

“I mean, you always look great,” Timmy pulled away, blushing prettily as Armie smiled at him, “but this? Fuuuck. I'm not gonna make it through the day.” He leaned in for more kisses. Armie happily obliged.

“Tell me,” Armie nuzzled his neck. “Tell me what you like about it.”

“Hmmm. Well, the shirt. The colour is so good on you. And it's so soft. I just wanna hug you forever.” He whimpered as Armie started sucking a bruise just below his collar. “The shorts? Yeah. You know why I love the shorts.”

Armie pulled back a little. Timmy was fully hard, unconsciously moving his hips in little circles to rub himself against Armie's leg. Armie grabbed his ass, shifting until their dicks were pressed together. He encouraged Timmy to grind harder, pulling him close.

“Later,” he kissed him again, “when we're back at the hotel, I'm gonna eat you out until you cry.”

Timmy whined, high pitched and desperate. “Fuck! You're gonna make me come, and I hadn't even finished telling you!”

Armie smiled, shaking his head. This boy was something else. “Then continue, please.”

“It's the socks, Armie! The fucking socks. You have no idea.”

Armie looked down at his feet. White ankle socks with a couple of red stripes showing over the top of his vintage Converse. Nothing special. He shrugged. “They're just socks.”

“No, no,” Timmy buried his face in Armie's shoulder. “Those socks. And _your_ legs? Jesus, your legs. And your thighs. I can't.”

Armie pulled him up, kissing his neck again. Timmy was barely holding it together.

“I wanna watch you jerk off wearing those socks. Nothing else. With your knees up so that I can see _everything_.”

Armie's dick throbbed at his words. “Any way you want me. I'm all yours.”

Timmy's clever fingers found his belt buckle. “Can I?”

Armie looked around. Everyone was over the other side of the hill. He nodded and Timmy was on his knees in seconds, shifting his clothing just enough to free his cock. His mouth was hot and wet and perfect. He gave Armie one long suck before pulling off completely, naughty smile on his face, eyebrows raised. Armie held his head, fingers getting lost in the dense curls. Without breaking eye contact, Timmy's took him in his mouth again, sinking until there was less than a centimetre left to take. Armie let his head fall back against the rock. “Fuck, baby boy. You shouldn't be able to _do_ that.”

Timmy looked angelic. His eyes were closed now, his lashes dark against his pale cheeks. His pink lips stretched obscenely around Armie's cock. He held still for a few seconds until he reached his limit, then started bobbing his head again, taking less of Armie's cock but sucking harder.

Armie felt him shift and realised that his hand was down his shorts. “Take it out,” he said, quiet but firm. “You'll make a mess otherwise.”

Timmy moaned round his cock and unzipped himself, hurriedly shoving his shorts down. He stroked himself faster than he could suck Armie's dick, and his rhythm was completely out, but Armie didn't care. He could _feel_ everything. Nothing else existed besides the warm, humid air, the sweet smell of the grass, Timmy's mouth, and the sight of his flushed, plump head pushing through the tight circle of his own fist. Armie was in heaven, here, and he never, ever wanted to leave.

 

“So? Did you find them?”

“Erm. Yeah. Better give them five more minutes though.”

“Seriously?! Again?”

 

They appeared closer to ten minutes later. Armie looked serene, but Timmy's hair was all over the place and there were grass stains on his knees. His lips looked sore and flushed, like he'd been biting them. A massive grin spilt his face. He waved to the crew, missing the knowing looks they shared.

“We went exploring!” He shouted. Armie smacked him on the back playfully.

Eye rolling. “Right. Well, you're back now. Luca's getting impatient. Come on.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com/)


End file.
